Once Upon a Time: Arrow Style
by margotdavid
Summary: Feliciy Smoak has experience many things in her life, good and bad, but when her sister Emma calls her for her help: prove Mary Margaret innocence, she wasn't expecting all she knew turn upside down, but mostly, she wasn't expecting falling in love with Oliver Queen, the city playboy
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is the begging of an idea I had some time ago. Team Arrow doesn't exist since Oliver lived in the Enchanted Forest (I haven't decide if i am making him Rumple's son, or recreating a story for him, you free to tell me what you think) h****owever Roy and Ray have a team in Starling which Felicity founded, soon you will find out why. Sara (who I haven't decide about her fate) is or was Black Canary. Laurel is not her sister but another character from the Enchanted Forest. Tommy never meet Oliver but was part of Felicity's life, just like Roy. Thea, isn't Malcolm's daughter but another fairytale character. I don't know where this story is going but reviews would help me a lot built the idea.**

**As usual you will find the link for the looks on my profile image.**

**Thank you all.**

**Chapter****1**

**_"_****_You got three armed man coming in your direction." _****I could listen to Lyla warn me in my ear as I get my sai ready for a fight as I see the three armed man who were obviously much more taller than my 5'5'' frame. As they pointed the guys at me I roll my eyes as easly with a few moves was able to disarm them as knocked one of them into the ground as I kept alternating my fight from then knocking out another. ****_"You got two more." _****She tells me as I listen to fire guns but saw a bow pass by me hitting the man gun and another flying into his shoulder as I felt on the ground at the same time I knocked down the other.**

**"****You always have to run my fun." I say to the woman with a long leather coat covering the all black clothes with her favorite weapon: her crossbow.**

**"****You're welcomed." She says with a smirk as I see the other woman approach us as well in her costume, the large robe covering her with some red on her shoulders and her compound bow.**

**_"_****_You girls can come back, the policemen are on the way, I already alerted Gordon."_**

***** Time break *****

**"****This is not how I planned my birthday night." I tell them walking in the Gotham Clock Tower, the beautiful building was our own headquarters, and the place where Barbara and I were living. The redhead was actually out of town with Dick so Lyla gladly took her watchtower place.**

**"****You said you wanted a girl's night out."**

**"****The last time you had girls' night you nearly blew up the entire warehouse district!" I listen to a familiar voice coming in inside from the clock as I point to him.**

**"****A girl's night isn't complete without something blowing up. It's tradition." Helena says sitting on the large dark grey couch as she responds back at Lyla. Founding the Birds of the Preys was really one of my best ideas; the birds weren't stuck only in one town, even if we worked mostly in Gotham, since the city needed our help, no matter what Bruce says.**

**"****Have you called Emma yet?"**

**"****Yes, she had a job tonight, so I sent her a mini cake and her present." I say remembering the red leather jacket I bought her; I knew she was going to love it. She loved leather jackets. I wasn't used to pick then since I actually don't wear them, expect on the field but the jacket wasn't mine.**

**"****Speaking of presents." Lyla says as I saw them putting a box in front of me, having in consideration the measurements it was a laptop or a tablet which made me smile as I opened it and saw the silver table in front of me, obviously from Palmer Technologies and I turned and saw a familiar symbol.**

**"****You're kidding me." I tell them as I turn it on and saw the program inside, that wasn't the common one.**

**"****Barbara worked on it, you can use it to contact the teams whatever you are, so when you're in Central City you can still operate with the birds."**

**"****Or if Sups or Bats need you again." Helena says as I gave her a stern look but the smile appearing in my face didn't do any good to me. "Now, that did Palmer gave you?"**

**"****Helena, I think ex husbands don't give gifs to their ex wives in their birthday."**

**"****But last year we gave that beautiful necklace."**

**"****We were married at the time, and if you want that necklace all you had to do was ask Helena." **

***** Months Later *****

**"****Good morning Miss Smoak." Gerry says as I enter the office seeing Ray already working.**

**"****You know, most people sleep." I tell my ex-husband as I enter the building.**

**"****Well we aren't most people. Conway that's all you can leave." He says with this typical persistent and hipper energy. Seriously he and Roy arrested a gang last night how the hell can he be so full of energy it's still a surprise to me. "Thinking better, bring us a coffee."**

**"****Actually Gerry, don't, Mr. Palmer had enough of them." I tell him with a definitive look as he nodded and left and I could see Diggle trying to hide the grin in his face. Even if the retired his vigilante work, he was still my bodyguard (not that I need one) and one of my trusty worthy friends. "Have you signed those papers?"**

**"****The one that accepts your resignation letter? No I did not because I expected you to change your mind."**

**"****I have many job offers and I can't do my night work, work on JLA project and steel travel here everything I need to sign a contract so I am asking you let me leave."**

**"****Well and I tell you to think about it. Now about JLA I have an idea for the communication room."**

***** Time break *****

**"****How is my favorite boy in the world?"**

**"****I am not a boy!" Roy says turning around obviously pissed off from calling him that, but he knew that I won't change that. "Will you please stop calling me that, besides I am trying to work with the stupid bow."**

**"****The bow isn't stupid the person holding it is."**

**"****Hey! I am not stupid. I'm actually quite smart blondie."**

**"****Whatever helps you sleep at night. Now behave or you won't get your present."**

**"****My birthday was 2 months ago."**

**"****Fine you don't want your improved suit that's fine by me. Come on Diggle, let's Roy work with the stupid bow." I say whiking at the strong man as he roll his eyes with a smile on his face.**

**"****Wait!" He says as I turn with a winning face. "What improvements?" He asks like a kid on Christmas as I nod at Diggle as he put the large box on the med table as I opened it and showed him the red suit as he hold it and opened his eyes even more turning to me. "Are those electronic pulses?" he asks as I nod. "Take that Dick, you're not the only one with a cool suit."**

**"****I would think Ray's suit being the better one."**

**"****But the ones you make are much better blondie."**

**"****Well kid thank Bruce the next time you see him, he helped."**

**"****Nah, I prefer to be as far from the Bat as possible. Now come on Diggle, let's see if you still got it."**

**"****This kid is asking for being knocked out"**

**"****All I am asking is not to ruined the amazing work I've done." I say pointing to the computers that I set up years ago.**

**As I watched the two men fight I felt my phone buzz as I saw the text.**

**_Need your help. Can you come to Storybrooke?- Emma._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Thank you for coming." Emma says as I find her in the entrance of the Sheriff station.

"You're more than welcomed Emma, so you're the sheriff."

"Seems like law runs into family." She says winking at me. Emma was aware of my night activities for a couple of years now. After a very unpleasant encounter with Shiva it ended up with a very physical fight with many scars to prove it, when Emma saw she added one plus too.

"I wouldn't called it law." I tell her as I enter the station and saw a nice woman, in her middle twenties, behind bars. She did look to nice to be a killer, but if there is something the last years taught me was to never judge a book by his cover.

"Good Morning Mary Margaret. This is my sister Felicity Smoak."

"It's a pleasure. I wish we meet under very different circumstances."

"Soon we will be able to." I tell her assuring her that I would help her out. If Emma said she was innocent, I believed her.

"Felicity is here to help."

"You're a lawyer?"

"No unfortunately. But I am good at making true come to life."

"And we need all the help we can find." Emma says to the teacher as she nods, understanding he blonde's point.

*** Time Break ***

"This doesn't look good. She had an affair with the victim's husband the court won't see past it."

"That is not why I invited you." She tells me and then lowers her voice, since we were in a diner. "I need your hacking expertise."

"That means you have a suspect."

"Regina Mills." She says as I remember her telling me the mayor, the adoptive mother of Henry. "Yes I know but she hates Mary Margaret, don't ask me why but she does."

"Because she's the Evil Queen." I turn to see a young boy looking at me curiously as I knew immediately who he was. "Hi."

"Hi, you must be Henry. I'm Felicity, Emma's sister." I tell him as he nods smiling and immediately sitting next to me giving me a hug as I hug him back.

"So you're my aunt."

"Looks like it." I tell him smiling as his innocent happiness.

"What do you do? Do you have any favorite book stories?" I blink at the two very different questions.

"I'm the Vice President of a company. And I don't know, maybe a tie between Beauty and the Beast and Alice in Wonderland. What about you?"

"Snow White and Prince Charming." The kid tells me with a huge smile as I see Emma rolling her eyes as I raise an eyebrow at her and then Henry starts to explain the curse everyone is under.

*** Time Break ***

Emma and I looked at the knife after she sent Henry home.

"This is bad. Very bad." She says as I get my tablet trying to find information on the knife.

"What are you doing?"

"If we find out who owned the knife, we might find the owner. Do you have Wi-Fi in here?"

"No, but try Granny's. You might get luck."

*** Time Break ***

"Here is your latte." The girl, name Ruby, says putting the coffee in front of my laptop as I smile at her taking the pen from my mouth to do it as I get back to my researched that kept coming blankly. It is so strange, it's like the knife doesn't exist. I turned around trying to get my purse when my latte felt on someone's computer too as I turned to see a handsome man staring at me.

"I'm so sorry, I was so distracted. Did I hurt you? Of course not, I mean you're all muscles and to tall not that there is something wrong with it, you're very handsome." I saw the corner of his mouth turn with a grin as I blink. "I said that out loud, did I?"

"You did. Oliver Queen."

"Smoak, I mean Felicity, I mean Felicity Smoak."

"It was nice meting you… Felicity." He says as I blink at him, why did my name felt so differently saying by him.

"The same and I am really sorry for the split latte."

"It's ok." He says with a smile that seemed a bit forced as I saw the handsome man leaving.

*** Time Break ***

"I have no way of finding who owned the knife. There are no fingerprints on it. Nothing. I'm sorry Emma. I don't have any proofs that she was framed. "

"I have proof." Henry says as I look at the top of the stairs to see him with a ring with a lot of keys, most of them looking old. "This is how my mom got in your apartment. This is how she framed Miss Blanchard."

"Did you steal these from her office?" Emma asked her as I saw her getting the keys.

"Yeah, the book said, they could open any door."

*** Time Break ***

"The keys did open the door Felicity."

"Emma that's not enough evidence. You need motive."

"How do you normally get your motive?" She asks me as I stare at her. "Besides hacking it."

"Normally we go after people we know are guilty; we just get then to confess."

"Yes but how?" She asks as I raise my eyebrow. "Right. Can't do that here."

"And normally I leave that to others." I say as look at the time. "Is there someone who can win a let call it a fight with Regina, someone who can helps us get to the bottom of the truth."

"Gold."

"Well then tomorrow we go talk with him."

*** Time Break ***

I walked into the diner as I saw Oliver sitting in a booth obviously having troubles with his computer.

"Need any help." I say as I see him turning to him surprise. "Computers are kind of my thing, if you want any help."

"I was at my coffee shop surfing the web and I spilled a latte on it."

He says as I press my lips together stopping the smile knowing very well he was lying. I was the one who spilled the latte on it.

"Really?"

"Yeah" he says pressing his lips also as I nod sitting in front of him.

"Let me see what I can do."

A.N. So that is, I know it's short but I hope you liked it. Next chapter I'm planning on introducing Laurel. As always your ideas and reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hello." Henry says sitting next to me already with a smile on his face.

"Good morning Henry."

"So you like coffee." He says like he wasn't believe in it but I nodded, still wondering here did he wanted to go with that. "Emma likes hot cocoa with cinnamon. I do to and so does Mary Margaret. Why don't you?" He asked me with a raised eyebrow and I couldn't help but smile at this actions.

"I like it, I just drink it occasionally. I have a job that keeps me awake for many straight hours, so I think. I just became addicted to latte."

"Ok." It looks like he accepted my answer as I saw him take a comic book from his bag and starting to read it.

"Wolverine, hum. I would believe you to be a more Captain America type of guy."

"You read comics?" His eyes opened so much to the question that I had to smile.

"I used to read all X-men stories. I loved Jean Grey."

"Really!" it looks like I got is attention once again as he put down the comic. "I like the real life heroes. You leave in Gotham right? Did you saw him?" I try to pretend I don't understand what he meant by that but my smile is giving much away. "The Batman."

"He saved my life."

"Really!? What about the Birds? I love the Birds."

"Kid don't you think Felicity had enough questions?" Emma asks sitting next to her son winking at me, obviously saving me from a very uncomfortable position. "And you have a bus to catch."

"So any news on Mary Margaret?"

"No I'm planning return to the station now. Wanna come?"

*** Time break ***

"So Henry likes comics." I make conversation with Emma as we walked to the station.

"Henry loves comics. If he even finds out you are Red Canary you would be his favorite person."

"People do call me that."

"It's the red what do you call it corset?"

"Bustier, it's Kevlar."

"Kevlar can look like that. I'm surprise." She says, as we finally arrive at the station.

*** Time Break ***

"Mr. Gold's right. I know I have nothing to hide, but no one else does. I need to let people see me for who I am."

"Excellent decision, Miss Blanchard."I hear a male voice as I turn to see a man, that for some reason looked very shady to me and being him I saw Regina enter with a gorgeous woman, as they talked. The woman looked very compose in her black suit pants and blazer complete with a purple shirt, it didn't take long to realize she was actually another lawyer, at least she dresses like one. "My name is Spencer, I'm the District Attorney. This is Laurel, my assistant. Shall we begin?"

"Yeah."

*** Time Break ***

"Yes, I wanted her gone, she was the only thing keeping us apart so yeah, I wanted her gone—is that what you wanna hear?"

I look at Emma shaking my head, knowing that both attorneys would use this has their advantage. It was the classic story and Mary Margaret couldn't look less guilty to the outside eye but I agreed with Emma she wasn't a killer.

"She's doomed isn't she?" Emma asked me as we were alone. I was sitting in a chair as she had her hand on the desk supporting her lean body.

"Not yet, but we don't have anything that could prove her innocent either. We need something. Her alibi doesn't exist, she was the most motive and every prove point towards her."

"She's my friend you know." I nod knowing how hard it was for Emma to make friends, actually I think she only considerate me as a friend, no one else, until she came to this town.

"I'm here for you Emma."

"Yes but you can't be here much longer. You're …_life _in Gotham. They need you."

"I can do operations from any place with Wi-Fi and you need me Emma. You have been there for me and now I am here for you."

*** Flashback Spring 2007 ***

Emma walked into the room. It was a mess; everything torn, from the pillows, to a smashed mirror, to a broken glass, even perfume seemed to be broken. She soon saw her: in a counter of the room, her face impossible to see, since she had it leaning on her knees with her arms across her legs, letting her raven hair fall with a complete mess. Her sister who always had a plan, always put together, was a complete mess. She looked over at Sara who had the same concern look on her face but since Emma arrived she could also see the weight on the other blonde eyes, the pain but also how drained she was.

"I don't want to see anyone Roy I told you."

"It's not Roy." Emma said softly sitting next to her sister as Sara did she same on the other side.

"It's us cutie."

Now close she could see the bruises and cuts on her sister legs that were only covered by very short shorts as she worn with a very large, grey, Harvard Hooded Sweatshirt, and Emma was aware that only one person she knew actually attended that school and it wasn't her.

"The funeral is in two hours." Sara said softly touching her dirty hair as they hear the girl weep at the words mention.

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can." Emma said lifting her sister face by the chin as she saw the red eyes with big dark circles around. _When was the last time she actually slept or even closed her eyes? _"I'm here with you. Sara is too."

*** Present Time ***

After another lost battle against Regina, I sat on the booth in front of my computer touching my forehead. Nothing, I had nothing on Regina.

"You need like you need it." I turn to see Oliver who offered me a cup of coffee as I tried to give him a smile. Forced and short. "You're ok?"

"I'm just trying to find any prove on Mary Margaret innocence."

"Oh the teacher who killed her lover's wife."

"She didn't killed him." I snap at him surprising him and me as I blinked. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to snap at you, I just have been trying really hard to prove her innocence. It's not easy, especially since I need proves that could hold on court so it's not like I can hacked Department of Homeland Security." Shit. "Which I don't. Hack the DHS. That would make me a cyber terrorist, which I am not, by the way, I actually don't like terrorist. No one likes terrorist." I take a deep breath trying to call down as I could see the amused on Oliver's face. "I'm babbling, sorry."

"It's ok. Do you need any help?"

"I'm fine thank you, and thank you for the coffee." I say with a smile as I look at the handsome man in front of me. The grey henley with a 3-button placket and simple jeans that even if it was a bit large you could see his large shoulders.

"You're welcomed." He says as I saw him giving me a small but true smile that for some reason also made me smile.

"Ollie there are you, let's go home." I hear a female voice as I see the assistant to district attorney looking at me with a not very pleased look.

"This is Felicity, she helped me fix my computer." I hear Oliver say obviously catching the look the woman was sending me.

"Hum, we have to go." She says dragging the man with her as I saw someone sitting next to me.

"Ruby, right?"

"Yes, Laurel Queen," She says as I wonder why she was saying it to me. "Oliver's wife."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_"__Yes, Laurel Queen," She says as I wonder why she was saying it to me. "Oliver's wife."_

"No one knows for sure how long they actually have been married." Ruby tells me as I walked with her. She did loved gossiping, but after all I think all small towns are like this. "So where are you from?"

"Starling."

"You're from Starling." She says as I her eyes popped and I nodded as she started to ask questions but son she stopped as I heard her scream.

*** Time break***

"I'm the only one who finds it strange that she simple appeared and doesn't remember anything?" I ask as Emma and I eat lunch in the station. "I mean was she blindfolded, or put a sleep? Because she had to eat somehow-"

"She's in the hospital, she seems very scared and surprised when she heard that everyone taught she was death."

"If Regina did it, she wouldn't let her escape that easily, this story isn't finished."

"Well right now, I will let her rest, besides tonight we have the welcoming party for Mary Margaret."

"I will meet you there." I tell her as she nods as I stay in the chair getting an update on the news in my table.

"Hello." Someone besides me calls as I jump not expecting anyone as I turn to see a tall handsome man "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"No, it's ok, I was just reading the news." I say turning off my table. "Emma isn't here."

"I was actually looking for Mary Margaret."

"Oh she went home this morning, probably to get some rest, poor woman, she was arrested for a homicide that didn't even happened. And there was this evil attorney. And the guy she liked didn't believe here. Can you imagine that." I stopped when I see the guilt in his blue eyes, really strangely familiar blue eyes. "And that would be you. I'm sorry, I am not blaming you for any of that. I don't even know you."

"It's ok, my name is David Nolan."

"Felicity Smoak."

*** Time break ***

"That is what I called a lot of food." I say as I see Mary Margaret with Emma preparing the house for the welcoming party. "Do you need any help?"

"Well I will take the break to go pick up Henry." My sister says as I looked over to the teacher as she told me with what she needed help.

"Something seems to be troubling you." I say as she looks immediately at me and I slap myself mentally for this. "I'm sorry I tent to speak without thinking. It's just, you look like someone who needs to talk."

"Did you ever jump on a relationship that you knew was going to end badly?"

"Yes." I immediately answer as I saw her curious look. "I jumped in a relationship because I wanted some comfort, something permanent, at least was that I told myself. Two years later we ended up with a divorced." I tell her not understanding how I could open so easily to her.

"At least you weren't the other woman."

"People do crazy things for love, believe me." I tell her as I remember the many things I have seen people do for love in the last six years. "Being the other woman isn't even in the top 10." I assure her touching her shoulder as she gave me a gentle smile.

"Thank you."

"You're welcomed."

"So what about you? Are you planning in sticking around town?"

"Yes I think I am."

*** Time line ***

I look at Emma playing with Henry. I could see for the first time in a while she found a place where she really happy to be. She had him, and Mary Margaret and I could see she was at least friend sly with other town members.

"August." I see a man telling as I turn and see a handsome man that I had heard from Emma before.

"Felicity. You're the writer right?"

"Yes I am."

"Looking for inspiration?" I ask half kidding as he probably noticed once I smiled.

"Aren't we all? I don't know this town just seems."

"To draw you into it."

"I was going to say magical. But I agree."

"Magical?" I repeat the words that for some reason seemed too stuck in me.

"Yes, we all need a little magic in us right."

"So besides a writer you're also a magician now?" I listen to Emma as she approached us and froze on the place for a few seconds excusing myself from them as I looked around the apartment seeing the small groups of people talking.

"It must be hard being the new in a town." I turned to see who Emma once told me was Gold.

"Yes it is but Emma will fit in just right." I tell him with a confident smile. I saw the little changes in her behavior, she was found her place, and she just doesn't know it yet.

"What about you?"

"Nah, small cities aren't for me." I tell him as I felt my phone buzz.

_Need you right now, get to a save house. Brie Larvan is in town._

"Problems?"

"Looks like I'm needed. Can you please tell Emma and emergency came up."

"Of course Miss Smoak."

*** Time break ***

I walked into the familiar base as I saw Nyssa, Helena and surprising Barbara with Dick by her side. Interesting because they had been broken for a some time now, she would know since she spent many night in Barbara's apartment holding the red haired as she cried or even eating ice cream (the curse to every vigilante drama), but she saw the intimacy between then it made Felicity smile.

"So what's the plan?"

"Larvan is getting smart it appears." Barbara says as I came close to her and our computers. "She got her own Gotham worthy mini gang and I'm not only talking about the bees."

"God I hate does bees."

"Well that is why we are here." Helena says with her usual I want to kick some asses' attitude.

"Well you and Nyssa take the front entrance. Barbara will guide to you." I tell them as they both nod.

"What about you?"

"Is Nightwing up for a team up with the birds?" I wink at the tall man who pretends not being totally convinced. "I could use a help with the bodyguards. Or I can always call Roy." I tease him fully knowing how the two of them took competition to a next level. Seriously Barbs and I have a program evaluating they work so they could see who is better. They asked or better begged for it.

"I will get my suit." He says as he walks away and I see his formal girlfriend rolling her eyes.

"Well we should probably get on with it. Huntress hurry up."

"Honestly that woman needs to get laid." Helena comments to Nyssa's well know discipline and sometimes could posture.

"If you want to be able to _get laid _again Bertinelli you better hurry up." Nyssa speak with a voice that no one dares to define.

"Deep down you love me." I listen to Helena stay before living as I turn to Barbs.

"Some things never change."

"Speaking of things that change you been spending some time out." I knew that by out she meant our vigilante life.

"Did you have thought about taking a break, there is so many things that happened over the years."

"You feel like you need to find yourself."

"I would find that disturbing for a 28 years old woman."

"You been though a lot, maybe you need some time off."

"You just want our babies to yourself." I wink at her as I see Dick entering.

*** Time break ***

"Raatko, Huntress take our lovely friend to Central City the Flash is going to like our gift."

"I will pilot."

"Huntress stay away from the jet." I warn her as Dick and I stopped the rest of her 'gang' and I turned off the earpiece and my connection with Oracle and turned to Dick who had done the same thing seconds before. "So you and Barbs?" I asked him as he just stare at me. "Come on blue bird start talking."

"Blue bird."

"Well you're an guest members of birds you get a cool birds name. Now the back to the red haired."

"I want her back."

"Simply as that."

"I loved her ever since I was a kid… she's the only thing that's ever made sense to me, no matter what else was happening.

"What about Starfire or Bridget or god helps me Lori. Or the many _red haired_ lingerie models you been with" I didn't wanted to sound like a bitch but Barbara was my closest friend and I wanted him to be sure.

"I am not saying she's the only woman I've ever loved- I mean, truthfully the women in my life … maybe I've been a little too appreciative."

"But." I add liking the way the conversation was going.

"But with Babs it's special, it make me better men." He says as I smile at him touching his should encoring him to go meet her. As I was left alone in the streets so I decide to patrol a little bit. Surprising there wasn't much to do in Starling today but suddenly I felt a burning pain in my leg and I got back to the night and remember the stupid bee that 'attacked' me. Damn it.

"So the Red Canary is back." Shit I wants in the mod to deal with the Italian mafia today. I did I sent Helena home. Helena. "Huntress, track me down I have mafia movement." I speak hoping she would have her earpiece on as I saw the five man holding guns at me.

Helena came running with Nyssa behind her when they heard a gun being fired as they ran and Nyssa fired an arrow in the man's leg as they saw a bleeding Felicity on the floor.

\- Thank you all for your reviews, I will try to update the story with time. I know there wasn't Olicity in this chapter but I wanted a bit of Felicity and The Birds dynamic and maybe I will bring them up to Storybrooke in the future. Next chapter Felicity will return to Maine with a friend…


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello everyone. I apologize for such a large Hiatus but unfortunately I had to stop a long time without writing and went I went back to writing most of the stories didn't feel right again.

Now I am updating any story I feel that still deserves a continuation. I feel this one is one of them but I fear for my writer block and that I can't make it so much more interesting.

So I came to you as a writer who needs a muse and with that I mean someone who would help me with this story. If you are still reading and find this interesting enough to help me with the story please Private Message me.

Thank you all!


End file.
